


In Your Dreams

by FrancesHouseman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, pretty sure this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesHouseman/pseuds/FrancesHouseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude,” Sam says. “I had the weirdest dream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

 

Sam walks to the kitchen on jelly legs, in need of coffee. It had taken a while to persuade himself out of bed, and he's splashed himself with cold water, but the dream lingers.

 

Dean sets two mugs of coffee between them, and a plate of bagels. “You okay?” he says, scrutinising Sam.

 

Arousal oozes through Sam's veins, making his muscles lax. All he wants to do is go lie back down and daydream. “Dude,” he says. “I had the weirdest dream.”

 

“Oh Yeah?” Dean leers, “The good kind of dream?” And Sam hears the question underneath too: _Please tell me you're not having prophetic dreams again, or memories of The Cage?_

 

Sam stares at his coffee and smiles.

 

Dean grins. “Attaboy!” he says, reaching over to clap Sam on the shoulder. “So come on then. Gimme all the details.”

 

“What?” Sam takes a large bite of bagel to show that he's going to be too busy eating to talk, and shakes his head vehemently.

 

“Aw, c'mon Sam. Don't be such a prude. There's nothin' else to do.”

 

Sam scowls as he chews, which has no effect, so he swallows and says, “No. Just no.”

 

Dean narrows his eyes. “So it's something too kinky to share with the class?”

 

Sam doesn't blush. He's a grown man, and anyway Dean's the one with the fairest-in-the-land complexion, but even so Sam feels heat rising in his neck. Dean notices.

 

“Oh my God, now you've gotta tell me. What was it, whips and chains? Twins at Disneyland? Gay monster sex? It was gay monster sex! I knew it!”

 

Sam sighs. Happy Dean is like basking in the sun. Sam can hide the incriminating details if he needs to. “It was a dream about a tentacle monster,” he says, voice coming out shakier than he intended.

 

“Whoo boy.” Dean sits back and nods his respect. “Might wanna lay off the hentai for a while there Astro Boy.” He looks smug, settling in for his two favourite subjects: porn, and making Sam squirm.

 

Sam keeps a poker face, although he really wants to smile back. “You remember Chuck's fans and the, er, adult stories they wrote about us?”

 

Dean frowns but Sam's not fooled. Honestly, they are so fucked up over each other. “Becky's fanfic with you and me getting it on?” Dean says. “You, me _and_ a tentacle monster Sam? That's some seriously fucked up shit.”

 

“We were somewhere hot, like the Everglades. I got caught by the thing we were hunting, slimy tentacles everywhere. It came right up out of the water, like twenty feet, and took me with it...”

 

Dean's eyes light up. “Yeah?”

 

“...and forced one of its tentacles into my mouth.”

 

Dean swallows, the smirk no longer reaching his eyes. He's getting that intense heavy-lidded look he gets whenever good porn begins.

 

“And having the tentacle in my mouth made me dream.”

 

“So what? The tentacle monster in your dream gave you more dreams?” Dean shakes his head. “Man, that's not fair. _I_ dreamt that I forgot to lubricate the lower ball joints in the front suspension. You remember what this dream-dream was about?”

 

“Well...” Sam chews his lip. “There were a few. It's kind of where the fanfic comes in.”

 

They're both very still for a moment and Dean says, “It made you dream about us... _together_?”

 

Sam should really say no but, “Yeah.” He stretches it out long on an exhale.

 

Dean's lips are starting to look distinctly plush. His tongue darts over them. “Dreams about us getting it on,” he says, thoughtful, then the smirk is back. “Fuckin' lame-ass monster, using my charms to get its tentacles wet.”

 

“I guess,” Sam says. Dean turns his empty coffee mug in his hands.

 

“I think I'm gonna need more coffee. You want?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sam has read all the fanfic. He reads it because he's a masochist who enjoys torturing himself with the barely tolerable sexual tension, and he's pretty sure it's a trait he shares with Dean.

 

The older they get, the sillier it seems not to take that final step. They have, after all, told the rest of the world to go fuck themselves in order to save each other multiple times, and while incest is supposed to make a person squeamish, they've kind of lost their capacity for squeamish over the years. It's still awkward though, and somehow it's never actually come up.

 

Of course, if Sam is the one to finally cave and ask for it (and he's thought about it – falling to his knees and begging to be allowed to touch his brother) then Dean will never ever let him hear the end of it.

 

Dean hands him a second cup and Sam clears his throat to continue. “It was another hunt. Upstairs in a house where someone had just died. There was this ornate old mirror and a fancy purple cloth, part of a dress I think. We couldn't figure out whether it was the mirror or the cloth that was cursed, so we decided to burn them both. I picked the mirror up with my bare hands-”

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“Relax man, it was only a dream. Anyway, my reflection was totally distorted in the mirror. We tried to salt and burn it but the mirror wouldn't burn. Then we got into a fight over who should smash it because, y'know, seven years bad luck, and obviously _you_ had to be the one to take it-”

 

“ _Sam..._ ”

 

“...and, well. The fighting kind of turned to wrestling and the wrestling... We ended up kissing. And when we kissed the mirror smashed all on its own.”

 

“Dude, that's sick,” Dean says with a big smile on his come-kiss-me lips.

 

“Totally sick,” Sam agrees, grinning back. “So then the tentacle pulled out of my mouth leaving a trail of slimy sweet stuff, and I was aware of where I was again. I'd been... rearranged, and I was-”

 

“Naked?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Sam says, blushing for real. “It moved me down a bit, towards its mouth I think, but then it held me still while-”

 

“Was it...” Dean coughs. “Were there tentacles going in anywhere else?”

 

Sam usually has Dean's undivided attention but right now it feels like laser beam. He squirms. “Yeah,” Sam admits, splaying his legs under the table to make room for his erection. “But I could see you below and I knew it was only a matter of time before you saved me. I wasn't scared, so I didn't fight much when next tentacle wanted to enter my mouth.”

 

Dean makes a small huffing sound, like someone knocked the wind out of him.

 

“Remember those actors that made a TV show of our lives?”

 

“Polack you and yoga me?”

 

“Yeah, so in this dream I was Jared Padalecki for real, and I was married to hot Ruby but secretly had the hots for the actor that played you, like those fanfic tropes about soul mates through different universes.”

 

If Dean's going to call Sam out on his reading material then he's going to do it now. Sam waits for it, but apparently neither of them are going to deny knowing about the Swesson and J2 AUs today.

 

Sam nods and continues, “So anyway, this girl was interviewing me and she wasn't supposed to ask those kinds of questions but she did, and I couldn't lie to her. I think she was a witch because I couldn't stop talking, and I couldn't escape. I got so embarrassed, hot under the collar because she was making me confess my fantasies, all these things about you, scenarios where we get it on... God. I had it so bad for you- For _Jensen_ ,” Sam corrects. “I came out of the dream slowly while the tentacle withdrew, swallowing syrup and wallowing in fug. You know when you wake up and you're almost there and you just kind of want it to never end?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean's voice cracks like an earthquake. “Shit Sam. Go on.”

 

“It moved me down again but I didn't care, I was so far gone that I opened up for it...”

 

Dean moans.

 

“…and another tentacle slid in, firm and slick, really fucking good.” Sam squirms in his seat. He says, “Maybe you don't want to know this last one,” because Dean looks to be in a similar state and soon there will be no going back.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean says, all wide eyed outrage, “Of course I want to know! You _have_ to tell me.”

 

Sam swallows thickly.

 

“Confession Sam. It's good for the soul.”

 

Sam snorts. “Yeah right. It was sex pollen, okay? You got infected and it drove you nuts; ended up with you fucking me like a crazed thing, all the time apologizing. You know? With that whole self-hatred thing you've got going on sometimes, where everything has to be your fault?”

 

“Shut the fuck up. So basically I dream-raped you?”

 

“No! Well, yeah. I mean, technically it was non-consensual on both parts but hell, I wanted it, Dean. I wanted it real bad.”

 

They've been leaning in as Sam talks, unconsciously getting closer until they're within easy reach.

 

“Sam?” Dean says into the space between them, and it's more like a growl.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you wanna-”

 

Dean's phone rings. He fumbles it, says “Yeah?” and then he's doing that thing where he rubs at the back of his neck, avoiding Sam's eyes. He ends the call with the weirdest expression on his face, seven parts arousal and three parts confusion. “There's a swamp monster in Barron River, Florida.”

 

“Woah.” Sam's eyes widen and gooseflesh breaks out over his arms and back. “Seriously?”

 

“Apparently it has tentacles.”

 

Okay, so even if Sam is having prophetic dreams again, then the future can be changed, they've proven it time and again. Dean could be the one suspended in the caress of the tentacle monster two days from now, a tentacle stuffed into every bodily orifice. And Sam seriously needs some alone time in his room before they go anywhere. 

 

“I'm just gonna...” Dean says, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of the door. “I'll be ten minutes. Fifteen max. Meet me in the car, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam says, getting up. He's going to need about twenty seconds to jerk off but he can use the rest of the time packing because there are a few extra things they're going to need. A video camera for starters.

 


End file.
